


A New Addition

by OnstageSport



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: Jack returned home with his jacket clenched tightly around him. Davey's eyes zeroed in on the suspicious lump beneath it.“Wait,” Davey called before Jack could make it to their bedroom. He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. “Open your coat.”





	A New Addition

“Hey, Dave,” Jack greeted as he returned home, clutching his jacket tightly around him. Davey looked up from his spot on the couch, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, zeroing in on the small lump on Jack’s stomach moving beneath the thin jacket.

“Wait,” Davey called before Jack could make it to their bedroom. He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. “Open your coat.”

“Ooh, Dave, you know I love it when you’re so forward,” Jack teased, smirking. He leaned in for a quick kiss but David was unaffected. He asked again for Jack to open his coat and once more Jack finally complied, unzipping his jacket slowly.

The suspicious lump was a tiny calico kitten that Jack thought he could smuggle into their apartment. The cat blinked into the light, mewing at Davey helplessly. David fixed Jack with a steely stare, awaiting an explanation.

“Jack,” he prompted when Jack said nothing about his little buddy.

“I couldn’t just leave him out there, Dave,” Jack immediately opened up, reaching inside his jacket to stroke the kitten’s head. “It’s gonna get cold soon and he’s just gonna be out on the street and he’s got nobody to take care of him and I couldn’t let that happen to such a little kid, you know?”

Davey softened immediately and reached out to touch Jack’s shoulder. He had no idea if Jack even registered what he said but he wasn’t about to let him know in case it was subconscious.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a small nod. “Yeah, I know.” He leaned in and kissed Jack’s cheek before promising, “We’ll keep him, but if somebody posts looking for him, we’ve gotta let him go home.”

Jack agreed with this condition and slowly brought the kitten out of his jacket to meet his ‘second dad, Davey.’ Davey rolled his eyes at Jack but tenderly pet the new addition to their apartment, smiling fondly.


End file.
